A Christmas Carol (Hero Stories)/Part 1
Once winters night in the Smurfs Village, all the Smurfs were happily decorating their mushrooms for the holidays, Handy was fixing the Christmas lights on his house when he heard the sound of his fellow Smurfs singing Christmas carols. It was Papa Smurf, Brainy, Smurfette, Hefty, Clumsy, Hero and Wonder. "Smurf the halls with boughs of holly, falalalalala, tis the season to be jolly," they all sang as they walked along the stony path. Smurfette waved to Greedy as they passed his house. She noticed that Vanity had hung up some mistletoe. She ran over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off to join the others singing the carols. "Falalalalalala," they continued to sing, as they passed Jokey who pushed down on a detonator which wrapped his house in Christmas lights. "Smurf the ancient yule tide carol, falalalalalala...," they continued to sing, until they stopped as they looked on in shock as Grouchy's house was bare. Not even a single Christmas decoration was placed. "What in the blue blazes... Grouchy's house is as bare as a Smurfling's bottom," Hefty said to Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf looked on worryingly. He put his carol book down on a rock beside him and ran towards the house. "Papa Smurf! Wait up," Hero shouted, as he ran after him. "Oh my," Smurfette said worryingly Papa Smurf chapped on the door. "Grouchy, what's wrong?" he asked. "Oh, you mean only being bothered by carolers, who are not even in tune by the way," Grouchy answered angrily. "What's gotten into him?" Clumsy asked Brainy. "What do you mean? He's always... uh... Grouchy," Brainy replied. "Yeah, but not at the holidays," Clumsy said. "Yeah, you always decorate for the holidays," Hefty added. "Um, yeah, I hate decorations," Grouchy said, as he gathered some firewood that was placed outside his house. "Okay, but you're still smurfing to the big party tonight, right?" Hefty asked. "Every Smurf helps decorate the tree," Brainy added. "You call that puny twig a tree? Heh! Heh!... count me out!" Grouchy said. "But we always decorate as a family," Wonder said, as she hugged Hero. "Yeah, and you always put the star on top of the tree," Hero added. "They're right, Grouchy, that very important task belongs to you," Papa Smurf said. "You know what? I hate tasks. I hate stars, mistletoe, candy canes, stockings and fruitcake. I HATE CHRISTMAS!" Grouchy shouted as he slammed his door shut hard, causing snow to fall onto Brainy. "Grouchy, please open up," Smurfette called sweetly as she chapped on his door, Grouchy opened his door very slightly and looked at her. "Allow me to show you the true meaning of the holidays." Grouchy looked away for a moment, but he allowed Smurfette, and only her, to try and get her point across. Smurfette decided to get her point across in the form of a song, so she took Grouchy round the village. Take a look at everything around you All the smells that surely will astound you Open up your heart, it will surround you In the magic of Christmas The little things that make it better All the Smurfs spreading cheer Give a toy, a hug, a sweater Memories that last all year "Really, Smurfette?" Grouchy questioned her. "You're gonna try singing? Well, it isn't going to work." "Oh, come on, Grouchy," Smurfette insisted. Grouchy groaned with annoyance, but he allowed Smurfette to continue singing, only because he loved her singing; but he didn't want to admit it. The present's always filled with presents Large, medium, and small Sometimes the most important things Aren't very big at all What a party, there's so much to see here Can't believe you didn't want to be here You'd have had a blast, I guarantee here This is the spirit of Christmas Grouchy noticed Smurfette had taken him to Nikolai's Bar, where Nikolai was serving his well liked Christmas cider to all the Smurfs present, a small plant sat in the corner, it was decorated like a Christmas tree with several presents underneath it, a small band was playing a lively tune to get everyone in the Christmas spirit. Smurfette asked Nikolai for a mug of the cider. Cider's flowing, this is living Come on and feel the beat Life is better when you're giving Each time you do it feels so sweet The present's always filled with presents So come on, open your eyes Spend time with Smurfs just like you And watch your spirits rise Grouchy smiled slightly, but he quickly shook the emotion off and went back to looking grumpy. Smurfette noticed him beginning to leave the bar, she decided to follow him, she noticed that he was heading back home. Smurfette continued to sing along the way. The present's always filled with presents Take a look around The reason for the holiday Is quite easily found Yes, the reason for the holiday Is quite easily found They sound found themselves back at Grouchy's mushroom. And the reason is to be with your friends and family! "I HATE CHRISTMAS!!!" Grouchy shouted loudly, before slamming the door shut once more. "Oh, and one more thing," he said, as he immediately re-opened his door. "Hero, Wonder, you two are NOT true Smurfs! I suggest you smurf back to where you smurfed from!" And then he slammed his door again. Wonder began crying at what Grouchy said. "Don't listen to him, Wonder," Hero said sweetly as he hugged her. "Of course we are true Smurfs." "Are we true Smurfs?" she asked Papa Smurf. "Of course you are. You two are as smurfy as a Smurf can smurf,"'' Papa Smurf said kindly.'' Wonder smiled and wiped away her tears. "I just don't get it," Hefty said. "How can someone hate fruitcake? It's delicious." "Oh, Papa, you need to do something," Smurfette pleaded. "It just won't be the same, if we can't all celebrate together." "Hmmm," Papa Smurf pondered. "I have an idea. Brainy, come with me." Papa Smurf took Brainy back to his laboratory and immediately got started on a special experiment. "A dash of nutmeg... a touch of holly," Papa Smurf said, as he dropped the ingredients into his pot. "What exactly is this potion, Papa?" Brainy asked. "The Christmas Spirit," Papa Smurf answered. "Designed to show Grouchy the true meaning of the holiday. And now the final ingredient... essence of smurfberry." As he poured the last ingredient into the pot, the potion began to bubble rapidly, its color got lighter and lighter, and out came a blue ball of energy. "Whoa!" Brainy said in surprise. Papa Smurf chuckled as it looped around him before dashing up his chimney and out into the cold night. The ball began searching every house in the village, but it couldn't find the right house. It soon noticed a house with no decorations whatsoever and it headed straight for it. Inside the house, Grouchy was busy sitting in his chair, playing with a small wooden kite in the shape of a hang glider. "Falalalalalala... LAME! How do you smurf a hall anyway?" he asked himself, as he put the small hang glider on the table and drank from the cup that was placed beside him. "Ugh, I hate warm smurfberry nog... hmm, but I also hate being thirsty." The ball of energy squeezed through the keyhole and slowly made its way towards him. Grouchy began touching the glider with one finger, while muttering to himself. He caught a glimpse of the ball, but it immediately disappeared from sight. "Huh?" he said, as he began looking to see if anything was behind him. He then felt something touch his other hand. "What the..?" he said, as he immediately faced the other way. The ball then dashed into the cup and Grouchy took yet another drink. "Hmmm," he said, as he wiped his mouth. "I suddenly feel very slee... sleep... sleepy," he muttered as he dropped his cup and head-butted the floor. 'Smurf to 'Part 2 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles